Hush Hush!
by STARFIRE67
Summary: Arthur and Antonio hate each other. They've always been enemies, ever since they met in middle school. Arthur has a cousin named Alfred and Antonio's stepsister is Chiara. That's not a problem at all. Except for, you know, Alfred and Chiara are dating. RomErica and eventual SpUK, Fem!Romano and Veneziano, human AU.
1. Prologue: Five Years Ago

**A/N: I'm trying to write a range of Romano pairings. This one won't be too long (not nearly as long as I plan for "The Best Kept Secret" or "Personality" to be, anyway) so I should finish it rather quickly. Hope you enjoy the RomErica! :)**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

**~*~*~*Five Years Ago*~*~*~**

Antonio sat in his sixth grade math class, struggling to solve the complicated equation.

_Who thought putting letters in math was a _good_ idea?_ he thought, pressing the eraser against his forehead.

He started doodling pictures of tomatoes; there was _no way _he'd be able to figure this out.

The tomato doodles made him think of his tomato plants in the backyard, which made him think of his stepsister, Chiara.

Chiara was easily his favorite sister. He had two stepsisters, Chiara and Felicia (both in fifth grade), but in his opinion Chiara was cooler. She was upfront and blunt (which made it easy for the Spaniard to understand. He could be really oblivious sometimes) while Felicia was more like him. She was more the cutesy oblivious type, bubbly and cheerful and everybody's friend. Actually, he'd seen her father, Romulus, nearly always worrying over her because she was so social (something about dangerous situations). They didn't seem to have a balance with social skills.

They also looked different. Felicia was cute, pretty, but Chiara was more mysterious, more beautiful. She could be an incredible flirt for a fifth grader (in fact, both could) and her eyes seemed to change with the lighting. Felicia's were a solid amber, but Chiara's could look hazel or green depending on the light. Chiara didn't believe him when he said her eyes were pretty, but she was just insecure.

She'd believe him...eventually.

But Antonio liked both his sisters very much and wouldn't ever wish for different.

"Oi, git!" Antonio glanced up and saw the kid next to him, Arthur, scowling at him. It wasn't like Chiara's scowl, which was cute and sometimes accompanied by a blush just like a tomato. This scowl was of an unlikable person, one who hated you for (almost) no reason at all.

Antonio and Arthur didn't get along very well. Arthur thought Chiara was unlikable and mean. Antonio thought Alfred (who was also in fifth grade), Arthur's cousin, was stupid and childish.

Antonio frowned. "What's _your_ problem?" he whispered, confused.

"You're shaking the table, and it's distracting me, wanker," he growled back, lowly.

Now it was Antonio's turn to scowl, and he countered, "If we're talking about distractions, why don't you stop talking to your fairy friends? That distracts me every time I try to eat lunch."

"Why would that bother you?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Because I laugh so much that I worry I'll choke."

Arthur glowered, face reddening. He murmured under his breath, probably cursing the Spaniard (literally).

Antonio chuckled; he'd just won.

* * *

"I'm Alfred! What's your name?"

Chiara groaned. He was as bad her siblings; loud and cheerful for no good reason. "I'm Chiara. Now go away."

"Aww! But Chi~ We have to work together!" Alfred whined.

"Don't call me that! And I'll do all the work," Chiara said, hands on hips; there was no way in heaven or hell that she would fail a project because of this stupid, idiotic, cute American.

Wait, what?

"If I let you do everything, that would be really unheroi-Hey, you look kinda like a...what was it? Oh! A toma-"

"If you want to live, _don't_ finish that sentence," Chiara growled, jabbing her index finger into his chest.

Alfred swallowed and nodded-Chiara looked like she meant business.

* * *

"You didn't tell me your brother is Antonio!" Alfred whispered, his face pale with anxiety.

Chiara's face mirrored his. "Stepbrother, dammit! And you didn't tell me Arthur is your cousin! Idiota!"

Antonio had just walked his sister over to Alfred's house, but unfortunately for the two step-siblings, Arthur had been visiting his cousin.

"Arthur."

"Antonio."

Both sixth graders glared at each other, the tension between them thick. Chiara cowered behind Alfred, whimpering slightly. Alfred grabbed the Italian's hand, ignoring the blush on her face. Her green flecked hazel eyes thanked him, though she said, "Idiota..."

Arthur looked at the fifth graders, crossing his arms. "Alfred, who is that?" he asked, though he clearly knew who Chiara was.

"I can speak for myself, stronzo!" Chiara burst out, but when Arthur glared at her, she whimpered and hid again.

"Arthur, don't scare my sister!" Antonio yelled, clearly pissed at the English boy.

Arthur cocked an eyebrow, then chuckled, "How unlucky to have a witch for a sister."

Alfred frowned, noticing that tears welled in Chiara's eyes.

Antonio growled and without warning tackled Arthur.

The two boys struggled and Alfred rushed over to pull the two apart as Chiara frantically scrubbed at her eyes to wipe away the tears. She breathed in and out for several seconds to stop hyperventilating, then dashed over to help Alfred.

When Alfred and Chiara finally stopped their family members, Arthur said, "I'm leaving. Goodbye, Alfred," and walked out the door with a cut on his cheek.

Antonio glared after him, then turned toward Chiara, his gaze softening. "I'm going to leave, too. Adios, hermana." He waved at her, then left. He favored his right leg because his left had a slight limp from when it had been kicked.

Alfred and Chiara turned to look at each other. He noticed the Italian girl's face had tear tracks and her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying.

He handed her a tissue and said, "Sorry about Arthur."

"I'm sorry about Antonio, I guess," she said. "And thanks...bastardo."

He grinned at her. "You're welcome! Anything for you Chi!"

"S-shut up." Chiara blushed. She grabbed his hand, and Alfred's heart fluttered a little.

This was the beginning of a wonderful, beautiful, dangerous, and secret thing called love.

* * *

**Idiota-idiot (Italian)**

**Stronzo-asshole (Italian)**

**Bastardo-bastard (Italian)**

**Adios-goodbye (Spanish)**

**Hermana-sister (Spanish)**

**A/N: I use stronzo and bastardo a lot when I write...hm...**

**Maybe I shouldn't be writing 3 stories at a time. Maybe.**

**But I don't care~ And like I said, this won't be long at all.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: :) Hiya! I've got another chapter here. It's mainly an introduction to **

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

The ringing of the alarm clock awoke the Italian as usual, followed by a fist slamming into it. She sat up on her elbow, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. The teenager yawned, before sliding out of bed.

Her auburn hair was tied up, with a few stray locks framing her face. Tired hazel eyes blinked sleepily back at her in the bathroom mirror. The Italian stepped into the shower, waiting for the water to heat up.

This teenager was Chiara Vargas, and today was her first day of high school.

After washing her hair and face, Chiara left the bathroom. Reentering her bedroom, she went through possible outfits that she could wear for the day. Water from her damp auburn locks dripped onto her carpeted floor.

When she finally found an outfit she deemed acceptable (a brown and red shirt with jeans, with a matching tomato red headband) Chiara dressed and brushed her hair. Chiara heard her sister and parents moving around in the kitchen while her stepbrother seemed to be in the bathroom. Chiara pulled out her phone.

'1 new message' lit the screen. She opened it. It read:

_Hey Chi~ Excited about high school? I am! It'll be great. We could do homework together and maybe we'll even have the same classes. That way I'd get to see you more! See you at school!_

_Love, Alfred_

Chiara blushed upon seeing he'd written 'love'. Typical fucking burger bastard.

"¡Hola Chiara! Good morning!"

She jumped, before turning towards Antonio. "Idiota! Knock!"

"Lo siento," he said sheepishly, though he still grinned. He rubbed the back of his neck.

Chiara just rolled her eyes and walked past him downstairs. He followed (almost reminiscent of a dog) and they entered the kitchen.

Romulus Vargas and his wife, Isabella Fernandez-Carriedo were in the kitchen. Isabella was cooking something (some Spanish dish with lots of tomatoes) as Romulus finished tying his tie. He kissed his wife and younger daughter's cheek before rushing over to Chiara and Antonio. "Good morning, and behave at school!" He kissed Chiara's cheek, hugged Antonio, and hurried out.

"Ve~ Good morning, sorella! Fratellone Antonio!" Felicia greeted, cheery as ever. Chiara rolled her eyes and waved her off but Antonio said, "You too, Feli!"

Felicia smiled and Isabella put the food on the table. "Hurry and eat. You'll need to leave soon!"

As the three teenagers quickly finished breakfast, Isabella told them that she would have to work every day, plus some night hours. For some reason, Chiara was quite interested in that, but no one really noticed (it was Antonio and Felicia for God's sake; what did you expect?).

When everything was ready, the three high school students walked to the bus stop, unable to escape the new school year any longer.

* * *

"Chi!" Alfred called, scooping up the Italian and swinging her around in a hug.

"Bastardo, release! Put me down!" Chiara shrieked at the American.

"Aww! But Chi, you're my gir-"

"Do you _want_ to die before you get a car?" Chiara threatened.

Alfred swallowed and shook his head, too scared to open his mouth and say the wrong thing.

"Va bene. Now put me down."

He carefully put down the Italian, making sure she had solid footing before letting her go.

"Sorry, Chi, but I'm always so excited when I think about how we're dating! We're like Romeo and Juliet, without the dying!" Alfred whispered exultantly.

"We might as well be dead if our famiglie find out," Chiara responded, glancing around before taking his hand.

The two held hands all the way to the her next class. "See you at lunch, Chiara," Alfred said. He kissed the Italian's cheeks lightly before hurrying to his own class.

The couple might have gotten away with it...if someone hadn't seen them.

* * *

**Hola-hello (Spanish)**

**Idiota-idiot (Italian)**

**Lo siento-sorry (Spanish)**

**Sorella-sister (Italian)**

**Fratellone-big brother (Italian)**

**Bastardo-bastard (Italian)**

**Va bene-okay (Italian)**

**Famiglie-families (Italian)**

**A/N: Was it horrible? Was it decent? Was it an absolute piece of shit? Tell me please!**

**I appreciate feedback and thoughts from readers, but they're not required!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Inspiration has struck. Oorah, oorah.**

**Writer's block is a bitch. 'Nuff said.**

**And I has a poll, on my profile, about another pairing. Voting will affect the story. :3**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

Chiara trudged through her first class-World History-easily enough. Every time she thought of Alfred kissing her cheeks, her face heated up and she would hide her face in her textbook, which the teacher wanted them to look through. They were told to find three interesting world events and take notes on them-simple. The Italian had finished up with the first two in twenty minutes. Cake.

The third, however, was difficult. Everything in the book was so _boring_.

Chiara thought about how Alfred was doing in his class.

_I bet he's better off than me..._ she thought enviously, picking at her nails.

* * *

As it was, Alfred was _not_ faring better, simply because of the fact that the teacher did not like him.

Alfred's teacher had apparently been warned about him, and had put him right in the front of the class.

_Joy_. Alfred thought, not even paying attention. It was all the same bullshit every new school year. 'Hello, my name is Mr./Mrs./Ms. So-and-so! We're going to learn this subject and cover this, this, and this. Let's try to have a fantastic year, okay?'

Alfred was pretty sure every teacher got a script and memorized each year.

_Math is sooo boring... _he thought, leaning on his hand as he reread the same passage several times. Something about substituting variables in equations...

Oh well. Maybe he could ask Chiara later?

* * *

At lunchtime, Chiara and Alfred sat next to each other. They were quickly joined by Matthew and Felicia, with Ludwig following her. Behind him, they could see Ivan and Natalia were coming over too.

As they all chatted mindlessly over their classes ("Math is going to be _hell_ this year!" "I'm excited about Choir later!" "What class do you have next?") Natalia stared hard at Chiara.

Chiara felt a shiver run down her spine. The Italian didn't fear much, but Natalia could be really freaky.

"Qual è il problema?" the Italian asked.

Natalia didn't answer, but as soon as Chiara finished eating, she seized the Italian's arm.

"Oi! Let go!" Chiara demanded.

But Natalia replied, "I need to talk to you."

When they were a safe distance away, Natalia asked, "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

_Oh fuck_, Chiara thought. _She knows. She fucking knows! I am so screwed._

"Nope."

"Then what happened between you and Alfred this morning?" Natalia asked.

Chiara's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red. "Oh God, you saw that?"

"Dy," Natalia answered.

Chiara clasped her hands in front of her. "Per favore, per favore, don't tell anyone!" she begged.

Natalia smiled. "I would not. I am not so cruel. I shouldn't have seen it anyway, since it's not my business."

Chiara relaxed immediately, remembering why she liked Natalia so much-she didn't blab everything that didn't concern her.

"Grazie."

"Niama prabliem."

* * *

"What?!" Alfred said. The two were in an Adv. Lit class together, and on the first day the teacher took the class to the library.

"Shh! And you know Nat never lies. She won't tell anyone," Chiara whispered.

"That's true, but now what? If she knows who else could?" Alfred asked.

"Non Io so," Chiara replied. "Non Io so."

* * *

**Qual è il problema?-What's the matter? (Italian)**

**Dy-yes (Belarusian)**

**Per favore-please (Italian)**

**Grazie-thank you (Italian)**

**Niama prabliem-no problem (Belarusian)**

**Non Io so-I don't know (Italian)**

**A/N: Like I said, writer's block is a bitch. :/ Things are starting to happen guys. And remember to vote on the poll.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo. Sup.**

**Ah ha ha...so...**

**Well, the poll is a pretty dramatic difference. I'll tell you the results after it's closed.**

**And I'm not closing it until way later (as in before midnight but after eleven).**

**And yeah...that's all. Here's the chapter.**

**Oh! And happy winter break~**

******Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

"All right, everyone," the chorus teacher said. "Pick up your music, and we'll get started."

It had been several days since the first day of school, and Chiara and Alfred had both settled into their daily routines with relative ease. They were currently vying for a duet song (discreetly, of course), where the other chorus members would sing the chorus and background. Alfred and Chiara were an amazing duo, him with his clear tenor voice, her with her sweet mezzo-soprano sound. Chiara was rather excited about the song. They were going to sing it at the holiday concert in December.

Natalia flashed the tiniest of smiles toward Chiara. The Italian barely glanced Natalia's thumbs up.

Chiara grinned back uncharacteristically.

"Now, we're going to split everyone into parts. I've already heard your ranges, and we have a fair amount of tenors, but we need more basses (thank God for the older grades). Some of you might be basses later, and I think the few baritones we have can work with the basses a little bit. There's a nice split between the sopranos and altos, and I have a good feeling about the split in the soprano group."

Most of the students were following along easily enough (students like Alfred, Chiara, and Natalia, who had been in chorus since middle school or earlier), but others were nodding with blankness on their faces (like an annoying kid Alfred had seen staring at Chiara as she sang and looked beautiful).

Alfred rolled his eyes. The amateur thought he had a chance. Chiara only associated with those she deemed worthy, and good luck to anyone who was trying.

* * *

Antonio's sophomore year was pretty decent so far.

Usually, the year was pretty great, but this year, Antonio had two classes with Arthur Kirkland, the guy Antonio had hated since sixth grade. Antonio was also in several classes with a Turkish kid names Sadiq, another long time rival of his. Sadiq had often harassed Chiara in childhood. Antonio could still remember the day when Sadiq had chased poor Chiara up a tree after she'd hit him for peeking up her skirt when she was in seventh grade. Antonio had made sure Sadiq learned his lesson about going near his sister. And that was before _Felicia_ did anything to the Turk.

Antonio shivered at that memory. He wasn't able to look at Felicia _quite _the same after that day.

But Antonio was having problems lately. And he couldn't tell anyone these problems, either, because no one would understand. Antonio bit his lower lip and scarfed down his lunch as fast as possible. He really wanted to go talk to his friends right now. Antonio was in desperate need of some cheering up.

* * *

**A/N: Filler. Filler with no translations needed. Filler that is leading up to important events. And anyone going to guess what Toni's little problem is? ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yep. We had 7 to 1 for SpUK. Yes guys-there will be yaoi in this story. ;)**

**And yeah. So. I'm going to try updating better, since it's almost 2014. And, y'know...to say sorry... ._.**

**Happy New Year~**

**Oh, wait. Rant time: AND FANFICTION IS ACTING LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT. I WILL JUST SAY THAT RIGHT NOW.**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

Chiara and Alfred continuously practiced the duet at lunch. Sometimes they would practice when they were alone, at home, but the couple felt they sounded better together.

On some occasions, Natalia would sit and listen to them. She would give a tiny, warm smile and polite applause to show that they had sounded wonderful before they started up again.

Alfred always felt a sense of pride whenever he saw his girlfriend and one of his best friends smiling like that. Chiara and Natalia were both naturally introverted people, and for their own reasons: Chiara was typecast as a rude, foul-mouthed girl and Natalia was labeled a freak. In truth, Chiara was overshadowed by her sister and, more recently, her stepbrother, while Natalia was simply very protective of her brother.

But each girl was special to Alfred-Chiara he'd known since elementary school from a fifth grade project, and Natalia they'd known since she moved there two summers previously.

"It will sound amazing," Natalia predicted as they finished for the third time.

"If the teacher picks us," Chiara replied.

"_When_ she picks us," Alfred corrected.

Chiara didn't look so sure.

"Confidence, Chi-Chi! Confidence," Alfred reminded her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Well, we have ten more minutes before lunch ends," Natalia said, peeking at the clock.

"Hm," Alfred said. "What do we do?"

Natalia winked. "I will go eat something. You two can have some privacy."

Chiara and Alfred both went very red as Natalia laughed at their expressions. She quickly escaped the couple.

"...want to make out anyway?"

"Stai zitto, idiota!"

"Aw, Chi-Chi~"

"...well...why not?"

* * *

Arthur glared at the back of Antonio's head. The sophomore was trying very hard to focus on the English teacher's lesson, but Antonio was making it difficult. For one thing, the Spaniard was making Arthur's heart flutter for no reason.

That morning, before lunch, Arthur had brushed against Antonio on the way out of the bathroom while the Spaniard was going in.

It wouldn't have meant anything, but the Briton had felt a spark run through his arm. And he doubted it was from static electricity.

And that was happening much more frequently. Arthur would think of Antonio and his face would redden, or he would see Antonio and feel jealous of a girl flirting with him or something silly like that.

Arthur sincerely hoped it wasn't anything serious.

* * *

Felicia was having a tough beginning to her school year. She had classes with a scary German boy, a very quiet Japanese girl, and the loud American boy Chiara had known since elementary school.

Not that they were necessarily _bad_ people-they just...scared Felicia.

And Felicia got angry after getting scared.

People didn't like seeing Felicia angry. Felicia could distinctly remember her cousin begging for forgiveness when she broke a chair after he stole her doll. Veneziano was so scared that day.

Felicia could also remember Romano and Chiara falling out of a tree that same afternoon, with Romano breaking his leg after Chiara landed on him. He'd made sure she would, of course; Felicia had seen him pull her closer to him so she wouldn't get hurt as badly. It was just one more piece of evidence that he was a good person, despite what people thought.

Lately, Romano and Veneziano had been learning English because they wanted to visit and meet Felicia and Chiara's friends (well, Romano didn't say so, but he wanted to).

But that was just one more stressor on Felicia. Her "friends" meeting her cousins...Felicia wasn't even sure if they were her real friends! Yes, many of them were nice, but most of them had known Chiara and Antonio first.

And thinking about Chiara made her think about Alfred. He sure did act weird around her, nowadays...why was that?

Felicia would have to do a bit of investigating.

* * *

**Stai zitto-shut up (Italian)**

**Idiota-idiot (Italian)**

**A/N: :) I'm pretty happy. Felicia is getting suspicious! And I've included regular Italy brothers too. I almost didn't include them in the final cut, but I thought, "what the hell, it'll give me some really funny moments." And here they are~**

**In any case, tell me what you think! Thanks to all who favorite, follow, and review.**

**And silent readers and guests are welcome as well. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys. I'm so ready for summer. It felt like it was in the negatives here because of wind chill. WTF. I'm in the southeastern part of the USA, where you have to beg and scream and cry for snow that can't even form proper snowballs and snowmen. :/**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

Chiara checked her phone nervously. Alfred was supposed to text her once he was outside the window.

Antonio had gone to his meet stupid friends and Felicia was studying in her room. Chiara's father and stepmother were both working late.

Chiara's heart felt heavy at the thought of having to meet her boyfriend in secret. She really wanted to invite him over for dinner, show him to her parents, brag about him to Felicia (well, the last one might not be acceptable...), but they were out of the option. Antonio and Arthur hated each other, so it was (stupidly) expected that Chiara and Alfred hate each other as well.

But the only person that knew otherwise was Natalia, whom Chiara was proud to say she knew well. She still remembered meeting Natalia.

It was mid summer, just after sixth grade, when a family moved in just three houses down. There were three children, two girls, and one boy. The boy, Ivan, was technically the middle child (he had a twin) and was in sixth grade, while the older girl was named Katyusha, in eighth grade, like Antonio.

The youngest child, and the loneliest of the bunch, was little Natalia, barely younger than her twin Ivan by twenty minutes. It didn't even matter that she was technically younger than him. Natalia was fiercely protective and had passive aggressive tendencies, which usually pointed to one thing: avoid at all costs.

Chiara knew this first hand, so two weeks after Natalia's family arrived, Chiara went over and said, "Ciao."

Chiara had told her best friend, and maybe-kinda-sorta-but-not-really-totally-huge crush Alfred, and he had smiled so hugely at her.

_"You're a lot cooler than most people, Chi. Especially me."_

Chiara closed her eyes in remembrance. She held that day close to her heart.

_"Why's that, idiota?" Chiara had asked._

_"Because I can't even tell the person I like that I like them," Alfred had sighed somberly. "They're so amazing that every time, I chicken out and realize how stupid I'll look."_

_Chiara's heart sank like a stone. He couldn't be talking about her. Maybe Alfred was talking about Bella, or Katyusha (more people had immediately warmed up to her than either of her siblings) or even Felicia. It wouldn't surprise the Italian girl, that her twin sister had one Alfred's affection._

_But she would damn well be supportive of Alfred._

If you love something, set it free, _Chiara thought. She thought of the phrase Antonio had taught her._ Que será, será.

_"Damn it all, Alfred!" Chiara said. "Just grow a fucking cazzo and ask her out! Kiss her, even, just do something and get it over with to avoid heartbreak for everyone!"_

_Alfred frowned at her-he better not have noticed the tears in her eyes-and hugged her. "What's wrong Chi-Chi?"_

_"Why does she get everything?! I work hard and I try, but no matter what, she's better, and I can't beat her," Chiara wailed._

_Alfred rocked her back and forth a little, trying to calm her down. He looked at her then, and Chiara could see he'd made a decision._

_He leaned over a little, and so gently she almost couldn't tell he'd moved, he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, shy, tiny kiss._

The cell phone vibrated and Chiara jumped a little.

_Look outside!_ read the message. Chiara rushed out onto the balcony (her house wasn't even that big, what room would require a balcony?!), her eyes widening. There was Alfred...with a picnic basket?!

"What the hell, idiota?!" Chiara whisper-yelled down to him.

"It's just sweets, really," Alfred said, then laughed. "I keep forgetting you actually have a balcony and a rose trellis. You're so much like Juliet, but _way_ prettier."

Chiara looked to the side blushing, then sighed. "Stai zitto, bastardo. I'm coming down."

"Careful!" Alfred said, moving so he could catch her if she fell.

"I'm always careful," Chiara retorted, but sure enough, she slipped three feet off the ground.

There was a fleeting moment of terror and free fall before she was caught securely in Alfred's arms.

"Ciao, Principessa Giulietta," Alfred said jokingly as he held her bridal style. "Your knight in shining armor has saved you. I believe a kiss is in order?"

Chiara rolled her eyes-and leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Now put me down."

Once they were both safely on the ground, Alfred presented the basket to her.

"Tiramisu!" Alfred said.

Chiara snorted. "I can get that anytime."

"But I made it!" Alfred whined.

"Even more reason to get it myself."

"Chi-Chiiiii!"

"I'm kidding, stronzo," Chiara sighed.

She picked up a piece and bit into it with one of two forks Alfred had brought with him.

"It...could be worse," Chiara said.

Alfred grinned. That was one of the nicest compliments he'd ever gotten from his spitfire girlfriend.

"Grazie, signora," Alfred said.

"Unless I got married recently or aged very suddenly," Chiara said, "I'm a signorina. And last time I checked, I was only a fifteen year old girl dating a stupid blond American."

"Chiaraaa!"

"What? It's true."

"But you're older than me!"

"...are you implying something?" Chiara asked warningly.

"N-no ma'am!" Alfred responded, holding the basket to protect himself.

"Good boy," Chiara said.

She stood up, holding the empty plate. "I'm going to go back inside now."

Alfred frowned sadly.

"No."

He looked at her, pouting.

"Fucking no."

"Pleeeease stay with me?"

"...fucking damn you!"

"Is that a yes?"

"...sì." Chiara mentally groaned in annoyance.

"Yay~"

"Whatev-Alfred! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry, Chi~ Got excited about being with my più ragazza perfetta!"

"...where did you learn that?"

"...Google Translate?"

"Whatever," Chiara said. He was a stupid American.

But he was _her_ stupid American.

* * *

**Ciao-hello (Italian)**

**Idiota-idiot (Italian)**

**Que será, será-a phrase meaning whatever will be, will be (Spanish)**

**Cazzo-penis (which is apparently the more literal term. Thank you, Epic. F. Awesomesauce. XD) (Italian)**

**Stai zitto-shut up (Italian)**

**Bastardo-bastard (Italian)**

**Principessa-princess (Italian)**

**Giulietta-Italian equivalent for the name Juliet (correct me if I'm wrong!)**

**Stronzo-asshole (Italian)**

**Signora vs. signorina-in Italian, signora is generally used for married and/or older women, while signorina is used for girls/very young women**

**Più (ragazza) perfetta-most perfect (girl) (Italian)**

**A/N: Fluffity fluffity fluff. So fluffy. X3**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There WILL be more SpUK in the next chapter, I promise!**

**I tried to make this long, but I don't know...anyways, I hope it's good! :)**


End file.
